un giorno, sulla spiaggia
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Suatu hari, di pantai, kisah manis ini bermula. Ini adalah awal, karena Sakura yakin untuk selanjutnya ... petualangannya akan jauh lebih indah. [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

" **un giorno, sulla spiaggia"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa bilang _traveler_ perempuan tidak bisa bepergian sendirian? Sakura mematahkan pendapat itu untuk kali ke sekian. Ia sudah pernah mendaki gunung dengan ketinggian 3500 _mdpl_ tanpa rombongan. Bahkan tanpa ditemani satu orang pun teman. Dan, ia baik-baik saja, selamat sampai ke tujuan. Maka untuk kali ini, Sakura kembali menguji keberanian.

Destinasi yang kini terpilih adalah pantai. Menurut Sakura, ini bukan apa-apa ketimbang apa yang pernah dilakukannya ketika mendaki gunung beberapa bulan silam. Setelah menyimpan barang bawaannya di vila sewaan, Sakura bergegas menikmati indahnya pesona lautan biru.

Ini bukan _weekend_. Jadi suasana pantai tak seramai biasanya. Senyumannya lebar tatkala netra itu akhirnya menatap laut biru juga. Sakura memejamkan mata, dan menyesap udara banyak-banyak. Merasakan pawana yang menyapu wajah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di pasir pantai. Mungkin ... sekitar delapan atau sembilan bulan yang lalu. Disebabkan distansinya yang cukup jauh. Di kota tempatnya tinggal, tidak ada pantai. Bahkan Sakura harus mengunjungi provinsi lain jika ingin melihat laut. Karenanya, Sakura benar-benar rindu akan suasana pantai.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura membuka pejaman mata dan mulai memotret panorama sekitar menggunakan kamera yang dari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Dimulai dari memotret birunya laut. Pasir putih yang menghampar luas. Langit biru di angkasa. Hingga kapal-kapal berlayar yang tampak kecil di ujung sana. Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan. Saat menemukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mengejar bermain ombak, ia memotretnya juga diam-diam.

Tak puas akan keindahan yang ada di sini, Sakura mulai menyusuri pesisir. Sembari sesekali, memotret sesuatu yang menurutnya terlihat unik dan menarik. Viridiannya membesar ketika ia melihat ada tebing tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan semangat menggebu, Sakura berlari kecil agar sampai ke tebing tersebut lebih cepat.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Sakura mulai memanjatnya. Jiwa petualang yang dimiliki membuatnya menyukai tantangan, tanpa rasa takut dan gentar. Sakura cukup sering panjat tebing juga. Menurutnya, tebing di pantai ini tidak terlalu tinggi.

Dengan kobaran semangat yang berapi-api, Sakura berhasil mencapai puncak. Ia menghela napas lelah. Rupanya, tenaganya lumayan terkuras dikarenakan terik matahari yang membuatnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Namun perjuangannya itu terbayar akan panorama yang dapat ia lihat dari atas sini.

Dari puncak tebing, lautan terlihat jauh lebih indah, menimbulkan kesan estetis tersendiri. Sakura kembali mengabadikan pemandangan cantik ini dengan antusias.

Tanpa sengaja, lensa kameranya menemukan sosok seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ujung tebing—seperti akan melompat ke laut bebas. Impuls, kamera itu Sakura lepas dari genggaman. Ia ingin matanya yang melihat dan memastikannya secara langsung tanpa perantara. Dan memang benar! Ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ujung tebing itu.

Sakura melangkah hati-hati untuk mendekati. Sebisa mungkin, ia juga menyamarkan derap kakinya dengan berjalan pelan. Suara ombak yang bersahutan cukup besar seakan membantunya untuk mengimplementasikan tujuan.

Melihat dari perawakan belakang tubuhnya, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah lelaki frustrasi. Lelaki depresi yang hendak bunuh diri dengan terjun bebas ke laut lepas. Walau bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura harus menyelamatkan hidupnya. Harus! Ia menekankan tekadnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

...oOo...

Tiba-tiba saja otak Sakura mengingat salah satu adegan dalam film yang pernah ditontonnya. Film terkenal yang memenangkan banyak penghargaan di dunia perfilman. Di mana ketika tokoh utama wanita akan meloncat dari atas kapal, kemudian tokoh utama lelaki menyelamatkannya. Salah satu dialog yang Sakura ingat adalah ... tokoh utama lelaki itu menawarkan diri akan ikut meloncat ke lautan jika tokoh utama perempuan tetap bersikeras untuk melompat.

Maka, haruskah Sakura mengatakan hal serupa itu sekarang? Tapi bagaimana jika lelaki yang akan ditolongnya menyetujui argumennya? Terpaksa Sakura harus ikut lompat bebas, bukan? Sedang Sakura belum mau mati. Dilema! Namun Sakura sadar ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang. "Hei, sejujurnya aku tidak mau melompat ke laut lepas. Tapi jika kau melakukannya, terpaksa aku juga akan ikut," kata Sakura. Pada akhirnya ia mengatakan penggalan dialog seperti di film setelah sebelumnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Bola mata lelaki itu membesar. Terkejut ketika mendengar ada suara seseorang. Terlebih, itu adalah suara perempuan. _Sejak kapan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya_. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Aku masih mau hidup! Kumohon tolong, jangan membuatku harus ikut lompat bebas juga."

Netra sekelam malam milik lelaki itu menyipit. _Apa yang perempuan ini katakan? Apakah perempuan ini berbicara denganku?_

"Pantat ayam! Percayalah, aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu. Ini ... genggamlah tanganku." Sakura merentangkan tangannya ke udara meski lelaki dengan rambut belakang mirip pantat ayam itu belum meresponsnya sama sekali sejak tadi.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir lelaki tersebut. Banyak yang mengatakan rambut belakangnya memang mirip pantat ayam, meski dirinya tak merasa sama sekali. Jadi, hal ini semakin memperteguh keyakinan bahwa perempuan ini memang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukannya?"

Namun ia masih belum menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalimu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi jika kau bercerita, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," lirih Sakura. Kakinya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana jika lelaki ini benar-benar terjun bebas? Sakura tak dapat membayangkan konsekuensi ucapannya untuk ikut melompat juga. Sungguh! Sakura belum siap.

"Kau ... berisik!"

Mata Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali. Lelaki ini akhirnya meresponsnya. Walau yang diucapkannya terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Hmm, aku serius. Aku akan ikut melompat jika kau melakukannya."

"Lompat saja sana! Aku tak berniat melakukannya," tak tahan lagi, lelaki itu menolehkan wajah. "Siapa yang akan bunuh diri? Bodoh!"

Sakura masih terkejut. Ia bahkan belum dapat memercayai indra pendengarannya sendiri. Tapi saat lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya, Sakura sadar bahwa ini memang kenyataan, bukan sekadar halusinasi.

Ketika Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang, lelaki itu telah mendudukkan diri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sama sekali tak ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Mimiknya begitu tenang. Bahunya naik turun teratur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia bernapas dengan normal, tanpa kekhawatiran berlebih.

Sakura lekas mendekati dan mendudukkan diri di depannya. "Kau ... tidak berniat ... bunuh diri?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Lelaki itu hanya mengabaikannya.

"Hei, kau dapat mendengar dan berbicara, bukan?" Sakura mulai geram.

Lelaki itu merotasikan mata dan menatap Sakura. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang yang akan melakukan hal begitu?

Setelah meneliti sebentar dari puncak kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi ... apa maksudmu dengan berdiri di ujung tebing?" Rasa penasaran itu membuatnya kembali mengujar tanya.

Ada napas lelah yang meluncur pelan dari bibir lelaki itu. "Thalassophobia. Aku sedang mencoba menghilangkan fobiaku pada laut. Tapi kau malah datang dan menggangguku."

Spontan, mulut Sakura membentuk kata 'oh'. Rupanya, ia yang salah paham. Sakura jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini sebab Sakura yang terlalu sok tahu dan ikut campur. Atau ... mungkin bukti bahwa jiwa peduli sosialnya yang memang tinggi. "B-benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Omong-omong, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura di udara. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Bibir Sakura refleks tersenyum ketika uluran tangannya disambut. Ia pikir ia akan diabaikan. Entah bagaimana, Sakura tiba-tiba saja lupa bagaimana cara untuk melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Hingga kemudian, lelaki bernama Sasuke itu yang melepaskannya duluan.

...oOo...

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum melangkah untuk berdiri ke ujung tebing lagi, ia menoleh, "Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan fobiaku lagi. Kali ini, jangan mengganggu."

Sakura mengangguk mantap, menyetujui.

Saat Sasuke telah berdiri kembali ke ujung tebing, dengan klandestin Sakura memotretnya. Satu, dua, tiga. Hingga tak terhitung berapa kali jepretan yang berhasil ia abadikan.

Untuk petualangannya kali ini, Sakura merasa bangga dapat bertemu dengan seorang thalassophobia seperti Sasuke. Seorang yang sedang mencoba menghilangkan fobianya sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Yang membuatnya semakin kagum, cara yang dipakai Sasuke lumayan ekstrem. Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan fobianya dengan langsung melakukannya di ujung tebing yang cukup tinggi. Tidak melakukannya melalui cara _mainstream_ seperti berdiri di pasir pantai. Sakura yang menyukai tantangan, sangat suka akan hal-hal berbau ekstrem seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia kagum.

Sasuke berdiri mantap di ujung tebing. Lautan biru masih tampak begitu ganas di matanya. Seperti hendak menerkam dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Mengolok-oloknya sebagai sosok yang penakut. Ditambah ombak yang bersahutan seakan menambah kesan mistik. Dari atas tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini, Sasuke juga dapat melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Membentuk siluet. Seperti mencemooh, menghina, dan mengejek fobia yang sudah ia alami sejak kecil ini.

Tapi berkat seorang _traveler_ yang bertualang mengekspos indahnya alam, kemudian memposting foto-foto dan video-nya di internet, Sasuke bertekad untuk sembuh dari fobia yang dimiliki. Ia rutin latihan untuk menghilangkan thalassophobia karena ingin menikmati indahnya pantai, seperti video milik _traveller_ yang dijadikan panutan untuknya lebih berani mengeksplorasi alam tersebut. Dan ... _traveler_ itu adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura! Bukankah ini seperti takdir? Ketika Sasuke sedang mencoba untuk menghilangkan fobianya, ia dipertemukan oleh waktu dan alam dengan si penginspirasinya tersebut. Terkadang, takdir memang mempertemukan dengan cara sesederhana itu. _Sakura, saat melihatmu, tentu aku langsung mengenalimu. Kau inspirasiku untuk sembuh dari_ _t_ _halassophobia. Asal kau tahu, aku senang dengan pertemuan kita._ Sasuke menatap lautan biru semakin berani. Fobia ini harus musnah dari dirinya.

Tatapan-tatapan benci penuh intimidasi itu perlahan melembut. Digantikan dengan pandangan kagum akan laut biru yang bersinar. Tidak ada lagi rasa takut untuk memandang laut. Tidak ada lagi rasa mencekam. Fobianya perlahan sirna. Setelah merasa yakin thalassophobia-nya memang benar-benar sudah menghilang, Sasuke pun menolehkan wajah. Obsidiannya lantas mendapati Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Sasuke sedikit tak menduga. Awalnya ia pikir Sakura sudah turun dari tebing. Namun ternyata ... tidak. Sasuke yakin takdir memang sengaja mempertemukannya. Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan semata.

"Hmm, bisa tolong berdiri sebentar di situ? Aku ingin memotretmu," kata Sakura dengan volume yang lebih keras karena distansi yang tercipta.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak menyahut, namun terlihat menghentikan pergerakan dan tetap statis, Sakura tahu itu artinya Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk mengambil gambar.

"Boleh aku mempostingnya di blog pribadiku?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke telah kembali berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hn."

"Apa ... aku juga boleh tahu ID akun sosial mediamu?" ujaran ragu-ragu itu terlepas dari mulut Sakura, lalu disusul sebuah tawa renyah agar terkesan bercanda. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura serius. Namun ...

"Hn."

Gumaman pelan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura otomatis melengkungan bibir. "Eh, Sasuke ..., boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa hanya 'hn' terus yang keluar dari mulutmu? Apa kau tidak tahu kosakata lain?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Lama-lama kesal juga dengan respons yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

"Nah, itu kau bisa." Sakura terkekeh. Rasanya seperti ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Tidak ada rasa canggung. Bahkan ia merasa sudah akrab di pertemuan pertama mereka. "Apa sekarang ... thalassophobiamu sudah sembuh?"

Anggukan kepala dari Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu. Kita naik kapal nanti sore. Bagaimana?"

"Siapa takut!"

Jawaban yang telontar itu membuat senyuman Sakura bertambah lebar. Bagi orang lain, tipikal seperti Sasuke mungkin menyebalkan dan tidak asyik sama sekali. Namun bagi Sakura, dekat dengan Sasuke rasanya menyenangkan.

"Kalau suatu hari kita bertualang lagi bersama, kupikir akan seru." Sakura mengujar ragu-ragu, tapi mau.

Setelah keduanya berhasil menuruni tebing, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura sebentar, kemudian memalingkannya lagi dengan cepat. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Dan rona-rona merah pun menjalar di pipi Sakura. Suatu hari, di pantai, kisah manis ini bermula. Ini adalah awal, karena Sakura yakin untuk selanjutnya ... petualangannya akan jauh lebih indah.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : awalnya ini adalah fanfik yang saya buat untuk suatu event—tapi tidak jadi saya publish. kemudian saya merombak banyak part, dan akhirnya terselesaikan. jadi saya mempublishnya sekarang.

terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya dan membaca:"))

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
